Cord grips provide a way for passing a cord (also called a cable or a conductor herein) into an enclosure (e.g., junction box, switch, cabinet, plug, connector, push-button station, conduit). Once a conductor is passed through the cord grip, one or more portions of the cord grip can be used to tighten around the conductor, which gives the cord grip its name. A cord grip can provide strain relief for such conductors, and can be used in residential, commercial, institutional, and industrial applications. Cord grips can be found in various shapes and sizes, and can pass therethrough one or more of a number of conductors.